Jack-O' (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850378 |altname = Jack-O' |no = 8307 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 281 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 58, 67, 73, 91, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166, 172 |normal_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 5, 18, 13, 10, 7, 5, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 58, 61, 67, 70, 73, 76, 88, 91, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166, 172 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 18, 13, 10, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 58, 61, 67, 70, 73, 76, 88, 91, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 16, 12, 9, 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 88, 91, 94, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 12, 8, 4, 3, 3, 4, 2, 4, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = According to one theory, Jack-O' is an artificial life form created by the Gear Maker who holds the implanted memories of a certain Gear scientist, and her sole purpose is that of opposing the Universal Will. However, her condition seems to be highly unstable, and therefore requires the use of her mask, as well as toffee, to function. Although there are many mysteries surrounding Jack-O', including those regarding her origins, her constant eccentric behavior suggests that she pays them no mind. |summon = I have almost no information on him... But for some reason I remember a promise we made. |fusion = Just a little bit more... One final push and I can shut down those skirting edges of divinity. |evolution = Wow, it's so pretty! A tomb dedicated to all the "possible" futures. How relaxing... |hp_base = 5910 |atk_base = 2210 |def_base = 1720 |rec_base = 1900 |hp_lord = 8450 |atk_lord = 3160 |def_lord = 3450 |rec_lord = 2710 |hp_anima = 9567 |rec_anima = 2412 |atk_breaker = 3458 |def_breaker = 3152 |def_guardian = 3748 |rec_guardian = 2561 |def_oracle = 3301 |rec_oracle = 3157 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = 1000 Scales of Juno |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, 10% damage reduction, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & negates Def ignoring effects |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC |bb = Remove the Chain of Chiron |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, Spark damage reduction for 2 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% Spark mitigation & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Explosion Calvados |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% Atk to Def, fills 4-7 BC & 350% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = I Want Out! |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% parameter boost, fills 50 BC & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Empire of 1000 Minions |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & considerably boosts BB Atk |esnote = 50% parameter boost & 150% BB Atk |evofrom = 850377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances BB Atk boost effect |omniskill2_2_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill5_2_note = +2 BC. Fills 9 BC total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable Def boost relative to Atk |omniskill5_3_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_4_note = +100% boost. 450%/700% boost total |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Jack-O'2 }}